Harry Potter y el comienzo de un nuevo amor
by Harry TkM
Summary: Hola a todos! En esta historia se unen:: el rencor, el odio, los celos y el amor. Autentica HHr. Entren, seguro que os gustarà. Ya he bajado el 4 capitulo. Cap.4:: Sumando errores
1. Cap1:: un día extraño

Hola a Todos!

Espero que os guste mi promer capitulo. es mi primera historia de ff

pero espero que la leais todos y os guste mucho. Porfaovr dejad muchos

reviews con vuestra opinion aun que sea buena o mala. Si

_**Cap.1: Un dia extraño**_

Era un día com cualquier otro. Harry estaba durmiendo cuando su primo fue a despertarle como de costumbre:

- Despierta primo

- Dudley ya te vale. Ya voy

- Te espero abajo- Se fue corriendo. Hedwich estaba en la ventana. Tenía una carta de Ron:

**¡Hola Harry!**

**¿Que tal por allí en casa de los dursley? nosotros por aqui muy bien. Dumbledore me ha dicho que te vengas a dormir y a visitarnoshasta irnos a hogwarts.¡Ah! Hermione viene hoy a cenar**_ (Harry sonríe) _**. te paso a buscar a las 12h. hasta pronto.**

Harry se pone muy contento. Prepara la maleta. Lo deja todo losto para irse. Mira la hora, eran las 11:30h. Va a convencer a su tia aun sabiendo que le dira que no.

- Tia Petunia, ¿Puedo ir los dias que quedan para ir a Hogwarts a casa de mi amigo Ron?

- Ni hablar. te quedas aquí

- Es que... he quedado con Sirius

- Bueno, ves. Pero no vuelvas

- Tranquila - Pican a la puerta. Era Ron.

- Buenos dias. ¿Esta Harry listo?

- Si, ensesguida baja. Harry baja que esta tu amiguito aqui - harry baja corriendo y con la maleta. Suben al coche y se van volando. Cuando llegaron estaban todos en la puerta esperandole. Ginny se puso muy guapa para el.

- Ho...hola Harry. Bienvenido a casa - dice muy vengonzosa

- Gracias Ginny - se acerca a ella y le da dos besos en la mejilla. Se saluda con toda la familia. Cuando se encuentra a Hermione se ruboriza.

- Ho...hola Hermi. Que guapa te ves - la chica se ruboriza

- Gracias. tu también, Harry - se ruborizan los dos. Ron solo se rie del comportamiento de los dos. Cuando llega la cena estan todos muy callados. Ron intenta romper el silencio.

- Que recuerdos de Hogwarts ¿Eh?

- Si. Pero chicos, a lo mejor estoy menos tiempo junto a vosotros porque tengo novio- Harry se entristece y siente las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas. Ron le ve e intenta disimular su mala cara. Hermione se da cuenta.  
- ¿Y quién es- pregunta para disimular cosa que todos ven. Incluso Ginny.

- Viktor Krum _(eso que veo son lágrimas? ¿Esta llorando?)_

- ¿Que? ¿Tu novio es el famosisimo Viktor Krum y no me lo as presentado- grita Ron sin recordar lo de su amigo.

- Si. Ya os lo presentaré. De hecho lo vereis en Hogwarts porque va a ir con nosotros- Harry se levanta bruscamente en direción al servicio.

- ¿A donde vas Harry?

- Al servicio _(a secarme las lágrimas producidas por el dolor que tengo. Hermione ¿Porque?)_

- Ah. Vale, ves _(pobre Harry. Luego ire a ver cómo esta)_- Harry se va corriendo al servicio. Pega un portazo que se retumba en todo el comedor.

- Ah Ron, Viktor va a venir dentro de unos minutos a buscarme. No te importa ¿No?

- ¿Va a venir?. Que bien. Así nos lo presentas

- Si. ¿No tarda mucho Harry? a ver si le ha pasado algo malo ne el baño

- Ya voy yo- se acerca a la puerta y pica- Harry ¿Estas bien?

- ¿Tu que crees? _(estoy destrozado)_- Sale del baño. tenía los ojos rojos de haber llorado. Pican a la puerta. Harry va a abrir.

- No harry. Ya abro yo

- Que más da quien abra - abre la puerta y se encuentra a Viktor Krum.

¿¿CoMo ReAcCiOnArÁ? Esperad al 2ndo capitulo. No tardare en ponerlo. Escribid reviews porfavor. Quiero las opiniones y si no os gusta la dejo.


	2. Cap2:: la sorpresa y la noticia

**_Cap.2:_**  
- ¿Me dejas pasar o que?

- Si, pasa- Viktor besa a Hermione delante de Harry.  
- Amor, ¿Vamos?

- Si. Adios a todos - se despide de todos con dos besos en la mejilla y se va.

- Harry, hay chicas mejores.No sufras por ella

- Pero yo solo la quiero a ella. ¿No habías pensado en eso?

- Vale vale romeo

- Entonces ella mi Julieta

- Algún dia seguro que lo sera

- Más quisiera yo- se va a la habitación. Se pone a darle vueltas a la cabeza. Como puede estar con el y no con Harry. No encontraba ninguna respuesta. Se queda dormido. A la mañana siguiente la puerta de su habitación se abre.

- Harry despierta. Buenos días

- ¡¡Ron! ¿Porque me despiertas? ya te vale ¡Oh! Eres tu Ginny. ¿Que querías?

- Que despertaras. esta listo el desayuno. A ti te gusta Hermione ¿No?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Tu forma de actuar ayer

- Ah, si. Ayer- dice com mala expresión en la cara al recordar todo lo malo que pasó en una sola noche. Ella le consuela.

- Quiero que sepas que a mi me tienes para lo que necesites. Lo que sea

- Gracias Ginny- ella se acerca y le abraza. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Tanto que sentian la respiración del otro. Ella le besa.  
- ¿Que haces?

- Pues ayudarte ¿No?

- No quiero tu ayuda- viene Ron corriendo.

- ¿Que pasa?

- Nada Ron.Solo intenté ayudarle a que olvidara a olvidar a Hermione y me dice esto

- Pero... ¡¡Que me besó!

- Tu encima acusala más

- No Ron. Te uro que es cierto

- Mentiroso- dice Ginny con una cara maliciosa

- Harry, quiero que te vayas de esta casa ahora mismo

- De acuerdo. Subiré a recojer mis cosas


	3. Cap3:: Rencor y enemistad

Holaaa a todos!  
Veo k de momento mi historia no gusta mucho. Vereis como sera mas interesante poco a poco!. Porfavor leedla y escribid vuestra opinion. Sea buena o mala.

_**Cap.3:**_

Harry sube a su habitación a recojer sus cosas. Lo hace los mas rapido posible para que la cosa duela menos pero es imposible.

- Sñor westley, Sra Westley... Me voy. Adiós Fred y adiós Gorge. Adios Ron y6 Ginny- sus ojos se humedecían pero evitó llorar delante de Ron despues de lo que dijo.

- Harry¿A donde vas?

- A casa de mis tios. Adios- Harry se va. Ron se da cuenta de que no devió hecharle. Ahora se arrepentía. Salió corriendo detras de Harry.

¡¡Harry!

- Dejame- dice enfadado

- No. Perdoname Porfavor

- No. Ya no te conozco. ¿Quien eres?  
- Soy Ronald Westley. tu exmejor amigo- los dos se entristecen al oir eso. Harry sen fue antes de ponerse a llorar. Todo el camino a casa de sus tios se lo pasó dando vueltas a la cabeza. Cuando llegó a casa de sus tios le da una explicación y se fue a dormir sin cenar. Se durmió enseguida. Empezó a recordar cuando se conocieron en la estazción el trenpara ir a Hogwarts. Empezó a recordar como vencía a Voldemort siempre con sus amigos. Harry empieza a llorar. Se despierta de pronto. Sale a tomar el aire y se encurentra a su primo.

- Dudley¿Que haces aquí?

- Pensando en mi ex

- Ejem.. ¿Tu tienes ex? _(que mentiroso es)_  
- Si. Me hizo bastante daño- se entristece- y tu ¿Porque estas aqui?

- Porque quiero pensar. He perdido a mi mejor amigo  
- tiene que ser duro

- Bastante. Me hechó de su casa

¿Te hizo eso?

- Si. No es un bien amigo. Pasaré de el

- Si, es lo mejor

- bueno me voy a dormir. ¿No te vienes?

- No. Me quedo un ratito más

- vale. Adiós- se va a su habitación. Acaba durmiendose. A las 11h se despierta. Su tía estaba limpinado la casa sola.

- Tía Petúnia ¿Porque no me as despertado para que te ayudara?

- Dudley me dijo que estabas mal y decidí dejarte descansar

- Gracias. Ahora dime en que te ayudo

- En nada. Ya acabo

- Bueno..

- Ah por cierto, te a llamado tu amigo Ronald westley. El pelirojo

- Ya no somos amigos

- Lo siento

- No es nada- se va a su habitación y se queda mirando a Hedwich. tenía una carta. Era de Hermione:

**¡¡Hola Harry!**

**¿Que tal? Yo muy bien y con Viktor genial **_(que làstima)_**. Ya me he enterado de lo de Ron. Es una peleilla tonta. perdonaros y todos bien ¿Vale?.El esta deseando que le perdones pero dice que no lo logra porque estaras dolido **_(lo estoy)_**.Espero que pronto seais amigos. Mandale una carta a Ron diciendole que sois amigos ¡¡¡ehh!.El miercoles al las 10h te pico y vamos a comprar el material de Hogwarts ¿Vale?. Hasta pronto. Besos**

Harry se pone contento al leer la carta de hermione.Aun que el y Ron estuvieran enfadados ella estaría de su parte. No comió. No deja de pensar que Hermione esta con Krum. Dentro de dos días entran a Hogwarts. Harry estuvo toda la tarde ayudando a su tía Petúnia con la casa. Por la noche cenó y se fue a la cama agotado. De rrepente suena un motor de coche. Se asoma a la ventana y allí estaba Ron con su coche.

¡¡Vete! No eres bien recivido aqui

- No. Quiero que me perdones. ahsta que no me perdones o se acabe la gaslina no me iré

- Vete ya. No molestes- Harry se duerme y pasa del motor. Ron se cansa y se va a su casa. Al día siguiente se prepara para ir con Hermione a comprar. Se puso muy guapo. Pican a la puerta. Cuando abre la puerta se encuentra a Hermione acompañada de dos chicos: Viktor Krum y Ronald Westley. Cosa que a Harry no le hace nada de gracia. Pone una flasa sonrisa en su cara.

- Hola Hermi, Hola Viktor _(maldito Krum. Deja a Hermi comprar sola esta segura conmigo más que contigo)_- dice mas desagradable.

¡¡Hola!

- Hola Potter


	4. Cap4:: Sumando errores

_**Cap.4:**_

Ron no decía nada. Fueron todos al Callejón Diagón a comprar. Cuando entraron a Flourish and Blotts los tres recordaron cuando en segundo curso se encontraron los tres. Allí todos eran amigos.

- Hermi, no me encuentro muy bien. Me voy a casa. ¿Vale?  
- Bueno. Que te mejores _(seguro que estaras mejor cuando no veas a Ron. Mas tarde te mandaré una carta a ver que tal estas)_- dice triste

- Adios Hermi,. adios Krum- dice desagradable

- Adios- dicen los dos. Ellos siguen comprando. Hermione sabe que Harry se va porque esta Ron. Cuando ovlvieron, Hermione fue a ver a Harry. ya esta mejor. Cuando se va le da un beso en la mejilla. harry se sonroja. Ella no se da cuenta. Al día siguiente va pronto a la estación porque quedó con Hermi. Allí se encuentra con los tres de el día anterior.

- Hola. ¿Llego muy tarde?

- No. Llegas justo a tiempo- le sonríe ella y el se la devuelve. Eso a Krum no le hace gracia y la besa. Harry se pone celoso. Enseguida cogen el tren. Por el camino no hablan. Harry solo mira por la ventana para consolarse. Hermione y Krum tonteaban y se besaban todo el rato y Ron mirava también por la ventana. Cuando llegan harry se va directamente a la Sala Común y no cena. Pican a la puerta.

¿Quien es¿Que quiere?

- Soy Seamus. Vengo a avisarte de la cena

- No tengo ambre pero gracias por avisarme

- De nada. Adiós

- Adiós. Seamus se va. Hermione sube a convencerle. Al final va. ron le mira. Harry se lo queda mirando y le gira la cara con desprecio y superioridad.

- Potter

¿Que?

- Te reto a un duelo a muerte

- Vale. ¿Cuando?

- Mañana a las 18h

- Allí estaré- Hermione va corriendo hacia Harry. El sabía lo que ella le diría pero la deja hablar.

- Harry ¿Cómo vas a luchar contra Ron? Lo puedes matar

- Me da igual- se va. Se duerme y sueña con su victoria y la muerte de Ron. Hermione le despierta

- Harry, solo te diré una cosa de ese duelo

- El que ¿Buena suerte? No la necesito. la necesita el pero gracias igualmente Hermi

- No es eso.Lucha si quieres ese duelo

- gracias Hermi. Sabia que lo

No- le corta Hermione- Pero, si luchas, no me vuelvas a Hablar _(a ver si lo haces por mi harry. Te quiero)_

- Hermione, no me pidas eso. Cualquier cosa menos eso. Tendría una mala reputación

- Te importa más tu reputacion que tus amigos? Muy bien. No me ables Potter- dice despreciandole. Ron estaba escuchando tras la puerta. Aprovecha para entrar cuando Hermione sale dando un portazo.

- westley, no puedo luchar

- Asi que te rajas. ¿No Potter? Que cagado

- No es por eso. Es por una amiga. Si lucho la perderé

- No pongas excusas. Tu nombre es gallina. Veras cuando se entere todo el alumnado. Seras el hazmereir del colegio

- basta ya. Te he dicho que no puedo y es que no puedo- se tira en su cama


End file.
